


[podfic] Rising Challenge

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri), reena_jenkins



Series: We Are Defiance [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Visible Souls, Gen, Mandalorian Civil War, Podfic, Pre-Canon, Sister-Sister Relationship, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: A black swan still rises above the daughters of Duke Kryze, and a different figure marks their connection with the adopted son of the Mand’alor. A silent promise of danger to those who would tear them down.





	[podfic] Rising Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rising Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300821) by [Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Visible Souls, Soul Bond, Sister-Sister Relationship, pre-canon, Mandalorian Civil War

 **Length:**  00:17:45

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Rising%20Challenge_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
